London Buses route 178
'London Buses route 178 '''is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Woolwich and Lewisham, it is operated by London Central. History Route 178 commenced operation on 27 September 1980 between Woolwich and Thamesmead ''Alsike Road via Plumstead Station - Bostall Hill - Basildon Road - McLeod Road - Abbey Wood - Harrow Manor Way - Yarnton Way. The route is a renumbering of the Thamesmead section of route 177. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Abbey Wood (AW) garage using Daimler Fleetlines. On 31 January 1981, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by Metro-Scania Metropolitans. On 31 October 1981, Abbey Wood (AW) garage was closed and the allocation was transferred to Plumstead Garage (PD). On 22 November 1982, the Metro-Scania Metropolitans were replaced by Leyland Titans. On 27 October 1984, the route was extended from Woolwich to Lewisham. On 22 March 1986, the Leyland Titans were replaced by Leyland Olympians. On 16 January 1988, the route passed to Bexleybus operating from their Bexleyheath (BX) garage using Leyland Olympians and the route was extended to Eastern Industrial Estate via Yarnton Way. On 8 October 1994, the route was withdrawn between Woolwich and Thamesmead. The Leyland Olympians were replaced by Leyland Titans at the same time. On 29 April 1995, the route was converted to midibus operation using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. On 20 June 1998, the route was extended to Kidbroke Station. On 23 January 1999, the route passed to Stagecoach Selkent operating from their Plumstead (PD) garage and was converted to low floor operation using Alexander ALX200 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 24 January 2004, the route was extended to Lewisham Bus Station and was rerouted at Shooters Hill Road via Baker Road - Stadium Road - Ha Ha Road - Nightingale Place and Plumstead Common Road in order to serve Queen Elizabeth Hospital. The route was retained by Stagecoach Selkent and the Alexander ALX200 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs at the same time. On 18 March 2006, the allocation was transferred to Catford (TL) garage. On 22 January 2011, the route was retained by Stagecoach London. On 27 July 2013, the route was rerouted at Kidbroke to run direct via Kidbroke Park Road. In August 2013, Optare Tempo Hybrids were introduced. In February 2015, the Optare Tempo Hybrids were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. In July 2018, the route was converted to full Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart operation. On 8 December 2018, the route passed to London Central operating from their New Cross (NX) garage and was converted to double deck operation using Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s and Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. On 29 June 2019, the allocation was transferred to Morden Wharf (MG) garage. Current Route Route 178 operates via these primary locations: * Woolwich Thomas Street/Calderwood Street * Thomas Street (for Woolwich Arsenal Station) * Queen Elizabeth Hospital * Kidbrooke Station * Lee Green * Lewisham Molesworth Street (for Lewisham Station) External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 178, London Buses routes